


Hold My Hand

by moonymark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Animal Death, Child Abuse, Fluff, Foster Care, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Slice of Life, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonymark/pseuds/moonymark
Summary: (Sucky Summary)Donghyuck needs community hours, his older brother, Taeyong, recommends to help out at a foster care for young kids. What Donghyuck didn't expect was to grow a brotherly bond with Mark, an 8 year old who loves watermelon with his whole chest.





	Hold My Hand

Hello Everyone!!! This is a fic about platonic love. Honestly I'm going to give you some Trigger Warnings and some Heads Up:  
\- Mark is 8 years old in this fic  
\- the ages are mixed up  
\- there will be scenes that will make you uncomfortable  
\- Donghyuck and Mark are not going to have a romantic relationship!!!  
\- it has self harm \- there will be ships but they'll be revealed later  
\- koeun is Mark's husky friend  
\- I will put on the beginning of the notes and in the middle of the fic if you want when there will be something that is triggering  
\- I will be adding more tags and please be patient with me because my ugly butt has school!!  
If you have questions you can ask I don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some feedback, I like to hear opinions and how you think I can Improve.
> 
> Follow neighborhood_of_stars on Insta 
> 
> If you don't feel comfy reading please don't!!!


End file.
